vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
125158-morning-coffee-427-belle-of-the-ball-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- Thanks! I have a couple other "looks" that I'll snap pix of tonight and post. I got stopped this weekend while working on one of them, and the guy asked me where I got it. :lol: Told him I made it. So I made him one, too. The Medium armor "Walatiki Battle Harness" makes a damn fine dress coat for a formal or military occasion! | |} ---- Awww that is sweet of you! I once had someone create me a whole set of armor in ESO. It was in testing but I must have been running around half naked because they just put it in the window and said here you go. | |} ---- ---- What faction/server are you? And what are you looking for in a guild? These will help us to suggest some good communities for you. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Look up us Blazing Saddles. My signature describes us and has my IG names. We are mostly working adults who play at night, after 4pm EDT is when it gets busy, and anytime on weekends. We like to run group content and have lots of fun learning new content or just hanging out in Thayd talking costumes. :D We really are a bunch of friendly, fun loving people who like to kill pixels together. :ph34r: | |} ---- ---- Sometimes I'm convinced I'm the only person on the planet who doesn't drink (alcohol), at all (by choice, at that, I don't have a medical reason). But I do love to watch others attempt their gaming with their wine ;) There were some great streams over the weekend too! :) | |} ---- Yeah Whitevale is not my favorite zone either. It's too long and very 'dry' in regards to questing. Grats on your new job! Oooh, tipsy pixel killing is the best! Usually that's me on Friday nights. LOL Gaming and wine drinking does mix, with the right kind of people to play with. :P | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Tired, and my allergies are really bad. *Shakes fist at trees* I love you trees, but stop doing that! I like being able to see. Have this picture of the moment a rowsdower gets kicked in the groin. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Look on the bright side. You'll be in Farside soon™. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- You always bring the good pics... On a related note... If any of my plants have faces or get up and move around... or even make noise... I'm calling all of you to assist... I'll bring the heals. So everyone be on alert pls... :lol: | |} ---- I'm on a strict "No anthropomorphic plants or animals" diet. | |} ---- ---- You have no idea today.... Maybe over lunch after I write this week's Metal Monday, I'll drop in to tell you guys what's going on. It's been brutal all day. | |} ---- ---- ---- You can't preemptively take vengeance, Durek is just a meathead. | |} ---- ---- It all depends on what your current gear level is, I'm at about 3450 SP on my medic, so I rune crit in my 5th to 7th slots a lot but tend to reroll 1-4th slots to get SP in them still. I rarely rune insight anymore, since I'm past the 1575 soft cap. I rune 15/15 full charge 20/20 life giver 12/20 fusion gorge 4/12 spirit sense and 3/9 haste I think I also have some echo burst or shield flux thrown in there. I would probably go for 15/15 synapse if you have the slots. | |} ---- ---- We definitely were going to fight the falkrin at some point because as you point out they aren't the sharpest tools in the shed. But military commanders are supposed to pick and choose their battles. The last thing you do is to provoke another faction into conflict if you're already fighting one or more. At least not without jeopardizing your career, your life or your freedom. | |} ---- ---- ---- Lifegiver is the Eldan Version of the Focus Regen Set, same thing. If you're at 1200 insight, I would make sure to get the 12/12 focus regen, but for the most part focus on insight and support power where possible. The other rune sets are much less essential. | |} ---- So maybe I was being a little careless when I ran through the Falkrin quests, but basically they've been killing anyone, Dominion or Exile, that they get their hands on well before Durek ever bombs them. Am I mistaken here? They're also killing neutral factions like the Lopp, which of course brings the limitless wrath of Yatish down on their feathery heads. Edit: sorry. There was one person they didn't kill, which was the Mechari ambassador that they caught and dismembered... which is really more because the Mechari are basically crystals in prosthetic bodies. | |} ---- We still get pretty ticked off when dismembered. None of the eldan servant races, Osun, Falkrin, Skeech, are friendly to the Dominion or Exiles. It just seemed a little odd to go in and start wrecking the place not knowing much about them. | |} ---- ---- See I'd be more confused if we started carpet bombing the Skeech haha. They seem to be violent mostly because they're stupid... the Osun and Falkrin were actively assaulting us before Durek ever bombed them. | |} ---- Setting aside the fact that Nexus is their home and doesn't belong to the Exiles or Dominion, because that would really ruin the adversarial relationship with all of the native species if we were all in the wrong, overwhelming force is a great way to respond to unprovoked attacks. | |} ---- Not technically. They seemed far more concerned with their religious relics. The Falkrin in Galeras were killing people who were approaching a shrine they erected (but there were crops there, so they weren't killing the farmer during planting). The "war" only kicked off when Durek called in an artillery mission on one of their holy sites. | |} ---- Let's face it, if this were Flash Gordon we'd all be Ming the Merciless. I say we should have blown their god out of the sky when he was flying around all nimbly-pimbly. | |} ---- This is why Seeger doesn't care much about politics. To him, it's all just a big jungle, and every chimpanzee wants to control a troop that controls the fig trees for him. | |} ---- ---- In truth Nexus is the mechari homeworld, the other servitor races probably exist elsewhere. There is a note that Axis Pheydra recently found a mechari forge above nexus with tons of unawoken mechari. All those baby mechari! I'm wondering if they are going to be more like the Millennial mechari, or because Pheydra is involved more like stage three mechari ? (Agent Lex) Don't know what she has up her sleeves, but it might turn out badly for the Luminai. Stage three mechari have no qualms about mashing them. | |} ---- ---- Was that a piece of IG lore? I find it rather odd that outside of some of the stuff related to Tresayne Toria they are unmentioned in the datacubes. The Pell have several mentions as research assistants. | |} ---- Well the Pell are alive right? The Eldan don't seem to ever mention their "living" mechanical creations. Aside from augmentation on living creatures I suppose. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I got info that there are a pair of PVP guilds on our faction and server: Lords of the Dead and Potential Insanity. | |} ---- I do know about Gatlike. Despite me being a completely different faction and player, and having lots of disagreements with him, I count Eclips as a friend of mine. In all, I actually think PVP kind of SHOULD be like that a little. Maybe not PUGs, but organized PVP guilds are pricks. And they should be. That's what makes them especially fun for a PVEer like me, I get to watch them talking to each other. I mean, I was never a football player and I never had the competitive spirit like that, but I love watching them getting on each others' case on field. And I do know Gatlike's people quite a bit more than anyone in our factions' own PVP guilds. Hell, it was Eclips I asked about PVP on our own side, because I figured the man would know and I KNOW who he is. | |} ---- ---- Absolutely not a comment on Eclips. I've read his stuff and he's got a very reasonable way of approaching issues, not to mention he clearly cares deeply about the state of PVP in WildStar. That being said, I did play competitive sports for all of my formative years and I continue to do so from time to time in my adult life. There are totally times when we dominated the opposing team, going so far as to win some games by double digits when I played lacrosse (which if you're not familiar is a LOT haha). Intense smack talk is reserved for your friends and equals when you're in a close match. Smack talking someone when you're winning easily by a large margin is a sign of immaturity. If we ever did that when I was playing sports on a regular basis we would have been ripped apart by our coaches. Honestly even when I played on a "dirty " team as a 13-14 yr old that had a reputation for hitting a little too hard we never went as far as trying to make fools of the other team. Rant over. | |} ---- ---- ---- Really, in my less-than-humble point of view, both sides of that "discussion" were going about it poorly. The Exiles for getting butt-hurt and the Dominion for being kind of jerkish to begin with. I've always been a PVPer and rarely have I been anything more than "fair" at it - but I enjoy the competition, even if I'm losing. There is no glory in losing poorly, and there is less glory in winning poorly. Being a jerk-rag to the people you're beating on, day after day, match after match, that isn't cool, or funny or worthy. Likewise, being a crybaby when you keep losing is petty and spiteful and makes you look like a tool. Either get better, find help or quit playing. The Dominion wonders why more people don't try that side, then act likes buttheads publicly? How is that supposed to attract people? Meh. I dunno. Plenty of blame to go around on *that* front. | |} ---- ---- It's kind of what makes PVP what it is. PVP just isn't fun if we've all done very well. There will never be a more dominant Exile PVP presence unless there's someone Domside that they REALLY want dead. | |} ---- I will never smack talk in pvp. I got to be on the receiving end of it when some cupcake in ds gear thought it was funny to taunt those he killed. When we downed the guy he came back cussing enough to make ears ring. It was entirely unprofessional, and a reminder why exactly pvp gets such a bad wrap. People see that kind of thing and expect all person involved are 12 year olds playing call of duty. | |} ---- Yep, there are definitely nights that Exiles are performing well and totally dominating the Dominion. I remember in the not-too-distant past one fight where the exiles were killing us so hard in Halls that they stood under our spawn point and waited for us to jump. The entire Dominion team got tired of giving them free prestige, we just stood at the top of the spawn point waiting for our timer to tick down. The whole time, Exiles were cat calling and attempting to get up to us or send pets on us. Any time I notice my team (Dominion) camping a spawn point, I make it a point to not do it. I'd rather stand all alone at the mid point than help do what I consider to be the worst thing you can do as a PVP team. Lately tho, it's obvious the Exiles consider Dominion to be the dominant team (I only ever queue solo so i can neither confirm nor deny any pre-made groups) because queue times have skyrocketed. Last night I had to wait 40 mins for a pop. The next queue never popped before I had to log. | |} ---- ---- ---- That looks great! And I love the Glitter Kitty Hoverboard. :D Jealous that you got one! | |} ---- ----